Sinadra
by Sinadra
Summary: The story of Sinadra the Assassin.


Soft mewling whimpers caught the dark Shadow's attention glancing over from his ambush roost he spotted a basket soaked in the rain. Curious he left his spot his victim would live another night, not that it mattered in the scheme of things. Leaning over the basket he saw an infant girl looking up at him. Her Elven features screwed into an intense stare her whimpering quieted. Looking around for clues to the baby's origin he found none. A poorly made basket and no blanket only a small cloth covered the infant.

"Looks like no one wants you little baby. If you prove useful to me you might just survive." He picked up the basket and moved it over to his ambush site his victim soon coming. Kicking the basket he made her squawk and start to cry as he took his place ready. For a few moments only the rain and her crying could be heard before measured and sure steps sounded. A trim older Elf came to investigate the noise, his victim.

"What's this? A baby?" Leaning down to look closer he dropped his guard long enough for the assassin to strike showering the baby in blood. She fell silent staring at the blade inches from her face. Pulling his blade out and pushing the body to the side he took the man's signet ring as proof the job was done as well as any valuables he wanted. Finally done with the body he turned to the baby and smiled darkly.

"I think I could use you well." Picking her up distaining the basket he tucked her in his leathers where she warmed against his skin lying still and quiet. He leapt to the roof tops unhampered by his burden and disappeared into the night.

He stopped in front of an unremarkable building entering confidently. Inside was anything but unremarkable, treasures from al over Azeroth lay displayed vaunting the wealth and power of the assassin's guild run by a man known only as Segafe "fear". The Shadow and his new prize entered deeper into the building until they came to a room guarded by two deadly looking men. The Shadow nodded to them and asked to see Segafe. They nodded letting him in stepping to the side. Slipping past them his smaller form more apparent next to them he paused just inside the door waiting to be acknowledged.

"Come in Shadow, come in." A giant of a man sat behind a large rich oak desk. He smiled at one of his best assassins certain to hear the target was dead.

"My Lord Segafe, the home guard lieutenant is dead." The Shadow held out the ring stepping forward only to set it on the desk before stepping back respectfully. Segafe nodded and eyed Shadow curiously.

"You seem to of found a lot of bounty on him." Shadow shook his head chuckling softly.

"I found a girl infant, she proved a perfect distraction. I thought we might keep her and teach her our ways. She could be our best ally, trained to be loyal to you alone." The leader eyed Shadow thoughtfully as the assassin pulled the child out from his leathers. She blinked at the sudden light and looked around with her strange intense look. Once she spotted Segafe she stared at him intently.

"Quiet isn't she?" Segafe said after a moment grinning at Shadow, "You may keep her and train her. When the time is right I will make sure she is wholely mine." Shadow nodded accepting his new charge and left carrying her out to his room. She finally started to mewl again sucking on a piece of leather from his jerkin. He eyed her speculatively and changed his path heading to the communal tavern inside the complex. Loud laughter and girlish squeals could be heard inside. Entering he held her so that few could tell what it was he carried. Walking to the bar he caught the bar tender's attention and spoke with him. Used tot odd requests the tender didn't bat an eye and quickly came back with a mug of goat's milk for the assassin. Shadow nodded his thanks and quickly left back to his room to carefully feed his new charge. As she slept he held her wondering slightly at her tiny form never having seen a baby up close like this. Her tiny curls of deep purple famed an oddly lean face he supposed from malnutrition. When her eyes were open they were intense and searching. She didn't nuzzle or cuddle as he heard babies did, simply lay in his lap or his arms quiet whether asleep or awake.

"You need a name little one, one worthy of your role in life. My master was Sinadra before I slew her to take her place. You so shall be called. She was a good teacher and so will I be. Sinadra opened her eyes at the sound of his voice and started at him a moment before going back to sleep. Shadow grinned at what already she instinctively did letting her sleep on undisturbed

Abandoned in the streets of Darnassus as a baby Sinadra was found and raised by the assassin's guild there. She only knew killing and took great pride in her skill to do a fast efficient job. She soon became the guilds top assassin even though she was still a young girl until one day she was sent to assassinate a high ranking church official who spoke out against the corruption hidden in Darnassus.

That night she went to his home to assassinate him he was waiting for her sitting by a nice warm fire in his study watching the very window she came through. She blinked startled that he seemed so prepared for her and readied to kill him before he could set off his trap, but all he did was smile kindly at her and say  
"Elune loves you child. She always has." These words touched Sinadra who had no real concept of being on the receiving end of love. She fled her job unfinished for the first time. She wandered the streets randomly first until she found herself in front of the temple and quickly entered hiding in there for several days wondering what she was going to do. At this time Elune came to her and comforted her letting her know that no matter her punishment at her guild's hands Elune would be there loving her.

She left the guild and was promptly punished by being beaten to near death by her old guild mates. She should have been killed but they found they couldn't finish her off so they let her run to the Orphanage in Darnassus where she met her "Sisters" other orphan girls that all grew such a special bond they became a family unto themselves. They were happy days where she swam in the waters by the Orphanage and became a child at last. She chose to be a hunter at her coming of age and was promptly accepted.

However she wanted to leave Darnassus and it's past behind so she sold all her belonging and booked passage to the human lands braving the treacherous wetlands and freezing Dwarf lands to come to Goldshire where she made her home. However she foolishly met an assassin there who told her of his guilds high ideals and she joined for the easy money and the thought that her talents could be used for good instead of evil like before. She fell in love with the leader of the guild, Whitereynd, and worked hard to gain his notice only to feel like she was failing. At this time she met a mouthy elf hating Dwarf named Airis and had a heated argument with him at the Goldshire inn. She left angry and wanting to be alone only to find she wasn't so angry and she returned to apologise for her anger. Airis was impressed with her pride and courage and they sat talking for a long time. Sinadra fell in love with him and he returned her feelings. The only problem was he was a Kul Tiras Marine and Elves were not wanted and relations with them were looked down on. When Airis found out she was an assassin he was upset so she offered to walk away from it. She never wanted to be an assassin anymore anyway and so she walked away only to be punished by being beaten up badly and having her private nightmare come true. Airis found her and nursed her back to health as she didn't want her sister's who had followed her to the human lands to find out.

Together they confronted the leader Whitereynd about the attack only to find out he was the one who had made her nightmare come true and that she was with child because of it. Sinadra fled to the Loch Modan area to hide from the insane rogue until her child was to be born. There she met a dwarven paladin named Firemane who had a vendetta against Whitereynds guild and promised to take the child if Sinadra gave up her life to him as she was an assassin and he had to kill her. She readily agreed and waited for the day.

When the day Firemane came for her she was hiding in Red Ridge as White had found her in the Loch and had confronted her. Fire lead her out to the woods to do the deed only he found he couldn't, he had, had a revelation in his faith and wouldn't kill her so he took the child and just in time as that very evening White found her and interrogated her leaving her near death before his good side took over and sent a paladin to heal her while he made his escape. 

Sinadra has returned to Goldshire to live with her sisters again only she feel disconnected from them and has her deep secret sorrow of the loss of her beloved Qisa. She feels she has to be strong and refuses to let anyone know how much she's hurting. She's cut herself off from her sisters only to protect them from her pain and they feel it and are trying to reconnect to her.

She left the Protectorate to join with her sisters in the new Theremore army as a merchant making leather goods and cooking hearty meals for the soldiers there.

After the Contingent fell apart she and her sisters drifted until they found the Fireborn a guild they heard helped and sheltered Qisa.

Sinadra still was trying to watch over Qisa from afar and so when she found out that the girls father was in contact she flew into a rage at Matheus the man she had trusted to protect her daughter. She tried herself to stop Whitereynd by killing him only to accidentally blind him and realise that she still cared for him too much to finish the act. Not long after that she heard that Qisa had gone berserk and attacked her friends before she went missing all together. Frantic Sinadra used every means she had to find Qisa only to find that Moonrae had kidnapped her and taken her to Thunderbluff.

At the time that she had tried to kill Whitereynd she realised that if she had of had the child willingly with White as a member of the assassin's guild Qisa would have grown up to become one. It was only because of the circumstances that she had resisted White in the first place so she went to him and helped him rescue her child before following his last command to "disappear and never come back"


End file.
